Hetalia Tracks
by Mentes Perversas
Summary: Un fic que se basa en canciones de Mecano... con hetalia... que más se puede decir ;3 con contenido USUK
1. El Cine

-C'mon iggy anda acompáñame- Alfred jalaba el saco de su homólogo al tiempo que le miraba como cachorro triste.

-ya te dije que eso no me interesa mocoso- quitó de la mano de Alfred su saco, tratando de dejarlo como antes, ya que América lo había arrugado.

-por favor… Inwatesha- esta última palabra fue hecha con un tono infantil, siendo su último recurso…. De pedir las cosas por la buena.

Inglaterra no pudo resistirse a ese gesto, sus ojos brillaron como cuando Alfred era pequeñito y mono –está bien mi querido América- sonrió y le extendió los brazos

Alfred solo tomó el brazo de Arthur y se lo llevó corriendo

_La cola de esta noche  
no tiene final  
dos horas confiando  
que no colgaran  
dichoso cartelito  
de completo está el local._

Alfred tenía los brazos atascados de dulces y palomitas, Arthur solo llevaba un vaso gigante de cola debido a que el héroe ya no podía cargar con más cosas

-América dime porque carajas compraste solo un refresco- inquirió algo sonrojado Arthur

-he?... a esto pues sale más barato si compro uno gigante para poder comerme todo esto- sonrió ante su montaña de chucherías.

-you bloddy git….. me refiero a que solo compraste un refresco para los 2!- estaba como tomate y a punto de ahorcar a su acompañante.

-pero traje 2 pajillas- volvió a sonreír al ver la cara se su homólogo.

_Logre cruzar la puerta  
diez duritos van  
no me ponga delante  
ni tampoco detrás.  
Eterno en la pantalla está  
el visite nuestro bar.  
Las luces se apagaron  
esto va a empezar,  
la chica de la antorcha  
ya ocupó su lugar  
preludio de que algo  
emocionante va a pasar._

-espero que te guste esta vez-dijo Alfred volteando a ver a su ex-mentor

-¡sí, claro! Tus películas son un bodrio, puros … cofcof**refritosmalhechos**cofcof- dijo ácidamente

-shhh- fue lo que salió de los labios del estadounidense debido a que la película comenzaba

_Sobre la foto fija  
de una gran ciudad  
los nombres y apellidos  
de los que serán  
actores, directores, productores y demás.  
El ruido de las fábricas al despertar  
los olores y colores de la gran ciudad  
me hicieron sentir que yo estaba allí,  
Que estaba allí._

Alfred estaba llorando en la parte sentimental de la película, Inglaterra que había volteado para escupirle sus críticas vio como su antigua colonia lloraba ante la escena y prefirió guardarse sus críticas y le pasó su brazo por el hombro del otro, lo chistoso fue que primero bostezó y poco a poco se estiró llegando al hombro se Alfred, como cualquier adolescente.

_El cuerpo de esa chica que empezó a temblar  
cuando el protagonista la intento besar  
me hicieron sentir que yo estaba allí,  
que era feliz.  
Las primeras escenas de aproximación  
consiguen que te metas  
en la situación  
y poco a poco se va  
desarrollando la acción._

Arthur estaba feliz al lado de Alfred… cosa muy muy rara le gustó ver que el monstruo de las hamburguesas tenía sentimientos y que se dejara abrazar y no se pusiera a gritar todo el tiempo como solía hacerlo en las juntas y a cualquier lugar que iba con él.

_Parece que se ha producido un apagón  
silbidos a cabina  
tensa situación  
la chica ya estaba desnuda  
cuando se cortó.  
Recuperado el ritmo  
ya llego el final  
barullo de murmullos  
que preguntan que qué tal?  
Y un desfile de zombis  
que abandonan el local._

La película había terminado y Alfred estaba prendido al brazo del inglés, -dime Iggy y que te pareció la película- volteó a ver a Inglaterra, este último se sentía nervioso, y empezó a buscar las palabras adecuadas para dar su opinión al gringo

-pues…no estuvo tan mal… supongo- su tono denotaba nerviosismo.

-hey Iggy … no se dice así!- refunfuño Alfred –se dice seee America esta película estuvo awesome, no tanto como tú- se reía mientras decía esto, se podía apreciar un sonrojo en sus mejillas, delatándolo ante el mayor

-no pidas imposibles… git- miró hacia otro lado y le dio un golpe en la cabeza al más alto, y sonrió, atrayendo al estadounidense hacia sí

Durante hora y media  
pude ser feliz  
comiendo chocolate  
y palomitas de maíz  
sintiendo que era yo,  
el que besaba a aquella actriz.  
El ruido de las fábricas al despertar  
los olores y colores de la gran ciudad  
me hicieron sentir que yo estaba allí,  
que estaba allí.  
El cuerpo de esa chica que empezó a temblar  
cuando el protagonista la intento besar  
me hicieron sentir que yo estaba allí,  
que era feliz.

Si sé que no he subio del cap de lujuria, debido esto a que tengo muchas ideas estúpidas en la cabeza XD y necesitaba sacarlas. ;A;

Y en mi fiesta de 1 mientras bebía estaba escuchando Mecano saliendo a relucir 2 canciones, El cine: que sería este pequeño fic

Y Los amantes: que me suena a Arthur… su lado caballero claro XD, aunque también a Francia, pero podríamos decir que sería el lado amoroso de la mente de Arthur que le canta a Alfred, pero es solo la mente de Arthur quien le canta… debido esto a que sus actos tsunderes son los que opacan su intención XD.

Volviendo a lo de lujuria no he llegado a las 2 mil palabras pero, voy bien en lo que a mí respecta y quise darle un giro inesperado de hacer de Arthur un uke a un seme ^Q^ y regresándosela a Alfred y su kit se sexo jujuju =o= bueno pues ya me voy a la escuela, a la cual falté las primeras horas para hacerles esto y por un dolor de estómago jajaja y de verdad AGRADEZCO los reviews que me han dado en capricho y celos

Elisabet

MyobiXHitachiin

Solitudely

Say-Erizabesu

maestro jedi

octavaluna-801

Anis

Fabys

Anonimita D

Y comentarios anónimos

Mmmm sé que esto está mal… pero me gusta pensar cochinadas en lo que a Arthur respecta XD y pues….

_Su miembro fue despertado, Arthur supo que era el momento de ir a su cama y continuar con las caricias, se levantó y entró al cuarto; se desabrochó el cinturón, se sentó en la cama y continuó tocándose, su mano empezó a bajar llegando al cierre empezó a suspirar –ah__~~ América…- Arthur ya no podía más, se quitó los pantalones, se quitó los bóxer y empezó a masturbarse en un ritmo lento, saliendo a flote gemidos del inglés, poco a poco empezó a subir la velocidad y la presión –A…. Ame~rica~ ah….así- su respiración era rápida y su voz excitada._

solo les dejo esto jajajaja soy mala y sucia! XD, nos leemos ^¬^M


	2. El Club de los humildes

No tengo perdón de dios para actualizar XD. Pero me llegó la inspiración de nuevo, y los fics que ya tenía preparados. Ocurrió algo grave con mi lap. Un "lindo" gusanito me la fregó y pssss perdí TODO img, música, fics, etc. Y pues me voy recuperando. Añadiendo que me presionaban algo en la escuela por un festival Hetalia fake y los finales. Los cuales para mi buena suerte… exenté unos 5 de 6 wiii por ñoña X3. guitar raro ven a mi uuu~~

Y estoy por entrar a clases de new… sip solo me dan 1 semana de vacaciones :( y me puse a hacer cosas pendientes. Bueno este fic está basado en la canción El club de los humildes. Todo es una carta que le hace Alfred a Arthur después de su independencia. Creo que quedo algo fluff? o como le dicen? aparte de algo angst, yo me pierdo clasificando XD bueno eso es todo. de todas formas si no actualizo fu actualizo fa XD

* * *

La casa es enorme, y peor aún si no estás conmigo, la soledad es mucho peor que cuando esperaba tu regreso del viejo mundo.

_La llama de la libertad_

_Se ha convertido en soledad_

Pero de verdad necesitaba… Esta libertad. Cada vez me sofocabas más, pero no sabes cómo me gusta saber que todavía estoy en tus pensamientos. Sé que lo que te hice no tiene nombre, a pesar de que tú haz sido como un padre para mí. Me educaste para ser un hombre de bien, me dabas todo lo que necesitaba, si me pasaba algo malo tu ibas en mi auxilio. Me presentaste en sociedad, lo cual me incomodaba; para mí era suficiente estar contigo, algo que no llegaste a comprender Inglaterra. Desde tu partida, me han ordenado asistir a reuniones, han sido muchas que he perdido la cuenta.

_Y los agobios que me daba el convivir_

_Se han transformado en un silencio_

_De aburrir_

Sabes, todo era mucho más fácil cuando estabas conmigo, esto me está matando por dentro, quiero ir a donde estás, para traerte de vuelta. Cada noche me pongo a llorar hasta que me quedo dormido, mientras que por el día tengo que mostrar una actitud de autosuficiencia.

Intento ser fuerte, pero recordar cómo te dejé ahí en el lodo, mientras tus lagrimitas rodaban por tus mejillas, por qué no fui a consolarte como tú lo hacías conmigo, por qué no tuve los suficientes huevos para ir a abrazarte y decirte que lo sentía, fui un cobarde.

_Es la conclusión_

_Que no se está mejor_

_Ya te necesito alrededor_

Te necesito como nunca, quiero calmar esta consternación, quiero confortar tu corazón. Tú me producías alegría. Yo te produje la desilusión. Lo siento mucho, no estoy bien conmigo mismo.

_Para que vuelvas a endulzar_

_Mi mala leche con tu paz_

Quiero restablecer nuestra relación, si es posible. Te quiero cerca Inglaterra… no Arthur. Las palabras que salieron en esa ocasión debieron ser: perdóname, no llores por favor, siempre estaré ahí para ti. Eres lo más importante para mí, te amo.

_Y desde el club de los humildes rescatar_

_Aquellos besos que he tirado sin amar_

Soy un asco de persona. Soy un idiota, pero lo quiero solucionar, mis palabras son sinceras.

_Es la conclusión_

_Que no se está mejor_

_Ya te necesito alrededor_

Juro que no volveré a hacerte daño, en cambio pondré el mundo a tus pies. No te dejaré solo. Me abriré el pecho para entregarte mi corazón si es necesario

_Y si me vuelven a asaltar_

_Las ganas de petardear_

Si llego a fallarte, no dudes en odiarme, puedes destruirme, yo no haré nada para defenderme, porque me lo he ganado.

_Dame dos hostias y hazme ver_

_Que estar aquí_

_Es un milagro que se puede compartir_

Sé que no crees lo que te escribo. Tú me has enseñado que para demostrar que lo que digo es verdad, debo decirlo frente a frente. Pero no puedo verte a los ojos después de lo que te hice, no creo poder hacerlo durante mucho tiempo, pero es verdad lo que te escribo.

_Es la conclusión_

_Que no se está mejor_

_Ya te necesito alrededor_

Terminando la carta Arthur suelta un suspiro, la pega a su pecho por un momento, y la tira al fuego. Mientras que una lágrima se asoma por su mejilla –Alfred, sabes que mi herida tardará mucho en sanar-.


End file.
